


【求RP点梗二】⑦Forest River

by programeggsoup



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Drama, Fourth Age, Gen, Mirkwood
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】正剧【题材倾向】第四纪元【出场人物】Thranduil，Legolas【配对组合】T&&E【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年5月17日【总计字数】1124【前言备注】一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。果然魔戒看太少了，叶子形象严重跑偏_(:зゝ∠)_。以后看完2、3部再来写密林父子亲情向q(≧▽≦q)。写着写着，就想起了七河流域（快住脑！）





	【求RP点梗二】⑦Forest River

您或许听说过悲伤逆流而成的River Sirion，或许梦见过七河之地贯穿Rómen Beleriand的River Gelion，或许曾涉过爱情歌谣中清澈见底的Nimrodel，亦或许聆听过Misty Mountains那Anduin水声潺潺……

您一定知晓著名的Running River吧。它发源于北方的Grey Mountains，穿过林地与开阔的平原，汇集自东方Iron Hills而来的水脉，聚成Dorwinion灌入荒原另一头的Sea of Rhûn。

您造访过林间的那条Forest River吗？那里可是第三纪元最庞大的精灵王国。当阴影自Dor Guldur袭来，高大苍翠的乔木被腐坏，森林的春光悄然消逝，绿叶落地化作地下的腐殖质。Old Forest Road被废弃时光里，Forest River成了交通主干与贸易运输的枢纽。有了财力，才能解决一些麻烦的问题。

不过那也都是第三纪元的事了……

首生子女在阿塔尼眼中，或是些不计时日、虚度光阴的永生者。他们叹惋那些不会随着时光流逝而凋零的家伙们，是怎样浪费着父神给予他们寿与天齐的赠礼，过得是哪样神仙般的生活。

永生的沉重或许只有精灵们自己知晓，被束缚于阿尔达的命运折损他们的灵魂衰亡。当容貌依旧年轻的王子从Ithilien重归故里之时，国王从他的眼眸中窥见了西方的闪光，大海的声音在他的思绪中飘摇。无论是Greenwood the Great，还是Wood of Greenleaves，都已束缚不住这片离家的绿叶。

“Adar，请原谅您的孩子。是日，我将启程前往Mithlond。” Ithilien的前领主向绿叶森林国王行过抚心礼。

“距上一批灰船西渡，这片土地早已四季更迭120余载。Nowe他是否好心到给后人留下船只，这谁也无法保证。”国王知道，这点阻碍挡不住大海的呼唤。多数Ilúvatar的首生儿女都会前往西方的蒙福圣地，他并非不愿，只是……他可不是那首长歌中，那个重私事而抛下Lothlórien的Amroth。Adar不曾追随Naneth的步伐，自己也绝不是会为亲情而抛下责任的国王。中洲黑暗岁月与和平年代，他都经历过了，可那些同Sindar截然不同的年轻Silvan以及Lórien的移民仍然需要他。

“我不是来征求您意见的，Adar。我只是前来通知您一声，或许这又是一趟漫长的旅程与分别。”王子拂去书架上的落灰，百年的光阴对这个日新月异的世界而言——太慢，可对永恒的精灵而言又太快了些。不过是一眨眼的功夫，一切已大不相同了。

“是的，我明白。”自孩子睁开那海蓝的双眼起，父母就从这窗扇中依稀望见了未来。那不是林木的色彩，是大海的光辉。那些曾追随Elu Thingol留在Middle-Earth的孩子，只不过将这趟迟早要启程的旅途推迟了些许。是的，些许而已，一晃数千乃至上万年。

“虽然我并不赞同你的决定，但我依然会为这森林的王子送行。失去绿叶的森林，或许会失去诸多福乐。”是年四月，林地国王的王冠上刚刚生了新芽。

“您无需送我。Elbereth会照耀我们前行之路，Gil-Estel会为我们的船只指引方向。抱歉，Adar。我曾一心希冀能成为一个快乐的Silvan，如今我明白这已经不太可能再次实现。愿Doriath的后裔能在Valinor重聚，我会在西方之地等候您的到来，相信Oropher爷爷也同样期盼着。Farewell，再会了，Adar。”

“Farewell，再会了，我的孩子。愿重聚之日不久便能到来，因而我会说，farewell。”

Farewell，愿你一路平安。


End file.
